Weak Tea
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Varrick tries to make Zhu Li breakfast in bed. Needless to say, it does not go well. Written for Day 1 of Zhurrick Week.


The first morning of her honeymoon, Zhu Li was startled awake as her new husband shook her. She groaned and opened up one eye to look at Varrick, who was staring at her with a wide grin that could only mean trouble.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Varrick said, completely unaware of the fact that he had forcibly earned her attention.

"I am, now. What is it?"

"Well," Varrick started, "I thought that for the first morning of our honeymoon, I would make you breakfast in bed!"

Her eyes widened. This could only mean trouble. Varrick never had to cook. Either a chef or herself would take care of that. For their honeymoon, he had taken her to his beach house on Ember Island, a beautiful mansion right on the shore. However, Zhu Li was under the impression that he had hired someone to cook for him. Did he expect _them_ to do the cooking for their honeymoon?

"That's so sweet, dear." She leaned up to kiss her husband. "Uhm, you cooked it _yourself_?"

"Yup! I didn't want to chef to be here for our wedding night," he winked at that, "so I thought, I'd do a little something for you!" He looked so proud of himself, Zhu Li couldn't help but smile affectionately.

"Well, where is it?" She sat up, as Varrick presented a tray with tea, rice, kale cookies, and melon. Zhu Li had to hold back a frown as she inspected her breakfast. The rice was watery, as if he hadn't cooked it long enough. The kale cookies looked burned to a crisp, and she could barely detect the flecks of green in them.

One wouldn't expect someone as brilliant as Varrick to mess up something as simple as cut melon. But, then again, her beloved husband was just learning how to do things for himself. And sure enough, there was sugar piled a mile high on the already sweet melon.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why sugar?"

His smile faltered. "Is it wrong? I thought that since I liked sugar on my fruit, you would too."

"Ah. And, erm, why cookies for breakfast?"

"Why not?"

She smiled at her husband reassuringly. His eyes, large and childlike were searching for her approval. She shifted her gaze to finally inspect the tea. Zhu Li had to stifle a laugh as she looked at possibly the weakest tea she had ever seen. It was slightly colored hot water, and next to it, a jar of honey with a spoon. Zhu Li hated honey.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Varrick said, climbing into bed next to her, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Reluctantly, Zhu Li took some dripping rice with her chopsticks, and raised it to her lips. Then, she dropped it on her tray. "Varrick, I can't do it!"

His eyes widened. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Avoiding his gaze, she shook her head. "This is awful. I'm flattered, dear, that you even tried. I am. But I'll get sick if I eat this!" Zhu Li looked up at her husband, instantly feeling guilty when she saw how hurt he looked. "Varrick… I'm sorry. I know how hard you worked."

"What was I thinking?!" He ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, Zhu Li. I really tried to make you happy!" He hung his head, "I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you."

"I know, dear. I know." She ran her hands through his thick and soft hair, stopping to scratch his scalp. He hummed in appreciation and looked up into his eyes. "And you have made me happy. If anything, this shows how much you want to make me feel appreciated. A year ago, I don't think you would have _dared_ to do something like this. And look at this! Look at how you've changed!"

Varrick smiled at her, then looked at the breakfast he made his amazing little wife. He started to chuckle. "Spirits, that looks _awful_!" Zhu Li joined him, and soon enough the two of them were leaning on each other and laughing so hard that both started to tear up.

Wiping her eyes, Zhu Li said, "Come on, Varrick. I'll teach you how to make a proper breakfast."

"Oh? And what's my first lesson?"

"I think we'll start with tea."

"What? I thought that was the one thing I got right!"

Zhu Li giggled, "I think you just gave me a cup of hot water. Varrick, you have to _steep_ the tea for longer than a second!"

"Oh… I guess that would make sense."

She kissed his cheek. Then, taking his hand, they got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
